Today's military forces utilize command and control information systems (C2ISs) to communicate and transfer information. Specific examples of C2ISs are the Land Forces Command Information System (SICF) used by France, and the Army Command and Control Information System (STICCE) used by Portugal or the Maritime Command and Control Information System (MCCIS). These C2ISs utilize varying information message formats and data models to communicate. Examples of information message formats include Allied Data Publication No. 3 (ADatP-3), United States Message Text Format (USMTF), Over the Horizon Targeting Gold (OTHT-Gold), and Variable Message Format (VMF). By defining a specified structure that the message must maintain, an information message format allows data to be transferred automatically within a C2IS. That is, the information message format sets forth the syntax and semantics to enable a structured message, as opposed to a free text message. Moreover, message formats may be further classified by the specific information within the message. For example, ADatP-3 messages may be classified based on messages regarding “own land force situation reports” (OWNSITREP), “logistics situation report land forces” (LOGSITLAND), “personnel reports” (PERSREP), and the like.
Data models on the other hand provide a more comprehensive approach to the handling of data within C2ISs. Data models not only define information message formats but, among other things, define how the data itself is structured, represented, and stored within a database. An example of a data model is the Command and Control Information Exchange Data Model (C2IEDM) developed by the Multilateral Interoperability Programme (MIP), Land and Control Information Exchange Data Model (LC2IEDM), and Joint Consultation Command and Control Information Exchange Data Model (JC3IEDM). The MIP is in essence a standard setting body consisting of member nations whose aim is to achieve international operability of C2ISs. For example, the MIP sets forth a minimum set of C2IS requirements that must be provided for information exchange.
Utilizing information message formats and data models, the exchange of data and information is generally only a minor problem within a national defense organization of a specific nation, because all of the entities within that defense organization may use the same information message format or data model. However, when different national defense organizations work together in a collective, such as within the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) or in a coalition, problems may arise in transferring information between the different C2ISs of these national defense organizations.
Typically, the process of transferring information among different C2ISs is via a message based exchange or data replication. Data replication may be used in homogenous environments wherein the data models and technologies are similar. On the other hand, message based exchanges may be used in heterogeneous environments wherein the data models and technologies are different. The format of the messages are governed by each specific information message format or data model. However, because the assumptions made about the methods of filling in data or interpreting received data may be different from one C2IS to another C2IS, automated data transfer is difficult. An initial work around to this problem involved utilizing specialized isolated systems to manage specific tasks, such as logistics and administrative. However, data within these specialized systems are not easily shared between each other and often the sharing of data requires the transferring of the data manually.
A partial solution to this may be achieved through the use of Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems. In general, ERP systems are integrated information systems that help enterprises better control their assets and business processes by creating adaptive systems that improve internal and external operations and enhance collaboration with constituents, customers, and suppliers. One example of an ERP system is the mySAP™ ERP solution provided by SAP AG of Walldorf, Germany. An ERP system may comprise a number of individual modules or software applications that provide support for key areas of an enterprise. However, ERP systems are not limited to business organizations, but may also be integrated with C2ISs to enable, for example, the rapid transfer of mission-critical information within defense organizations.
ERP systems are an improvement over the individualized systems of the past, in that the individual modules that comprise the ERP system all have access to a common and fully integrated database and, thereby, allow stored data to be easily shared. However, current methods of integrating ERP systems with C2IS systems only allow the exchange of data based upon an information message format without an underlying reference data model being involved. For example, within these methods of integration, only information message formats, such as ADatP-3 are used. Therefore, in order for an ERP system to exchange data with a C2ISs, the two systems must use the same information message format. Furthermore, information message formats are subject to change in accordance with ongoing standardization efforts, and adapting existing systems to changing standards may only be accomplished through prohibitive efforts.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution that provides the capability of integrating an ERP system with information systems, such as C2ISs, wherein the exchange of data between the systems may utilize varying information message formats and data models.